


Till the end of time

by sparklejeonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, History, M/M, Mystery, Soonhoon - Freeform, jeongcheol - Freeform, meanie, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklejeonghan/pseuds/sparklejeonghan
Summary: Jeonghan decides to take psychology lectures to find answers about a nightmare that perturbs his nights for years. One day after a lecture about amnesia, he comes to talk about it with his teacher. He will soon realise that his existence is full of hidden secrets.





	Till the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> Okey so This is my first time Posting something on here uwu. I don't really know what to say. Have fun reading this!  
> PS english isn't my first language so please excuse me if there are any mistakes and yes I am sparklejeonghan on Twitter uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first chapter! I really hope you will like it!!

It was dark. He couldn’t see anything. The only things he heard were screams and crying children. He was scared. Not because of the darkness but because the screams and the crying got louder. He wanted to help but he couldn’t move. There was a loud crash and then, Silent. 

Jeonghan woke up, sweating as if he was running a marathon. It was the same dream as always. He stood up and walked into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. The male smiled softly when the brown liquid touched his lips. Jeonghan had this dream for three years now. 

It started a week after he got discharged from the hospital. He had a car crash with his family. He was the only one who survived, at least that’s what the doctors told him. The diagnose: amnesia.

A hand on Jeonghan’s back fetched him back into reality. “Good morning. You spaced out everything okay?” One of his roommates and best friend, Seungkwan, said. The older boy didn’t even realise that he was still standing at the coffee machine. “Just the same dream as always.”

Seungkwan made himself a coffee and looked at his friend. “Today is your first psychology lecture, right?” Jeonghan nodded and sat down at the table. Seungkwan did the same and when they heard a grumpy “Good morning”, both of them looked at the door.

“Oh, hyung good morning!” Seungkwan said to the smaller male who came through the door. Jeonghan smiled at his other roommate. “Good morning Jihoon.”

They talked for a while, after Jihoon got himself a coffee and sat on the seat next to Seungkwan. “So, are we going out today for breakfast? I mean we all have morning classes so we can walk to the university together.” Jeonghan suggested. 

His roommates agreed and everyone got off to their rooms after the coffee. Jeonghan looked at his closet and decided for a black skinny jeans with some holes, a dark green hoodie and his black converse.

He thought about his upcoming first psychology lecture and sighed. Mingyu, one of his friends, suggested him the lectures after Jeonghan told him about his dreams. The boy also took it so Jeonghan decided to give it a shot. He tried to figure out what the dream could mean since it started but he didn’t get an answer.

He sighed and exited the room when he was ready. Jeonghan got his jacket and bag before walking to the door where he would wait for his roommates.

When they arrived at their favourite café and got their food and drinks they sat at on of the white tables. “Will the others join us at lunch?” Seungkwan askes Jihoon who was on his phone. The smaller male sighed. “Just Hansol, Mingyu and Soonyoung.” Jeonghan looked at his friends. 

“At least I don’t have to third wheel.” He said and earned two angry glances from Jihoon and Seungkwan.

“It isn’t our fault that you’re single.” Jihoon said and drank something from his drink.Jeonghan looked at him a little bit offended. „And Vernon and I aren’t together!“ Jeonghan looked at Seungkwan. „Sure.“ Seungkwan laughed sarcastically. They ate while chatting about some things. When they finished their food and the drinks, they walked to their university and split ways.

Jeonghan’s way to the room where the lecture would be in was short and he met Mingyu outside.

“Good morning.” The younger said when they entered the room and greeted the professor. For a moment Jeonghan and the professor locked eyes before Mingyu pulled him to two empty seats. “That’s the psychology professor Mr. Choi. He is really nice.”

The blond male nodded and looked at the teacher once again, before he unpacked the things he would need.  
When the last student walked into the room, Mr. Choi closed the door and started the lecture about the basics of psychological diagnostics.

It was kind of lame but Jeonghan listened and made his notes. When the lecture ended Mingyu’s mouth dropped open. “How can your notes look so good when you here for the first time?! Can I borrow them?” Jeonghan nodded and put his things in his bag.

“Let’s go we still have another class.” The younger one sighed and stood up. They walked to the door when Mr. Choi stopped them. “Jeonghan, Mingyu can you wait for a moment?” Jeonghan was a little bit confused when he heard the professor saying his name.

“Oh yeah of course but how do you know Jeonghan’s name?” The professor smiled.

“I heard you saying his name. I just want to ask if you can follow my lecture.” The older of the two students smiled too. ”I understand everything. Thanks for letting me join this late.” Mr. Choi nodded. “That was everything. You can go now.” They said good bye to their professor before going to the next and last class before lunch.

They met the others at the café again at lunchtime. “So, how was your first psychology lecture?” Hansol asked him while eating his food. “It was okay, the subject was kind of lame but I could understand it.” Jeonghan answered and drank something. 

Seungkwan smiled a little bit. “You will find your answers.” Soonyoung said and smiled at his friends while feeding his boyfriend some noodles. “I hope so.”

The oldest answered deep in his thoughts. Jihoon who still got fed by Soonyoung sighed. “Stop thinking about it.” Seungkwan and Mingyu nodded. “He’s right.” Hansol said. “I really hope you are right and I will find the answer, but let’s talk about something else. For example, You and You.” He pointed at Seungkwan and Hansol.

“What about us?” the youngest of their round asks. “You can stop now with the pretending. We already know you are together.” Jihoon said while he leaned at his boyfriend. Seungkwan and Hansol blushed and the other males just laughed.

Jeonghan smiled a little bit. Maybe his friends were right and he should stop worrying.


End file.
